the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Frances Encell / Gallery
Frances Encell.png 1090.png|Frankie tweeted the photo Poppy Clarke.jpg tumblr_lxsni0sExJ1rn91y2o1_500.jpg HOA WIKI 2.jpg 320861 285031198187932 284911018199950 1029599 619513254 n.jpg AqQ6MycCAAAXvwh.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: “Here is a picture of me in Dubai, with all the palm trees in the background. Xxxxx”.|link=https://twitter.com/#!/frances_encell/status/190341075624394752 francescencell.jpg fencell.jpg AsItP9OCAAArkTy.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: “This is me in starbucks xxxx”.|link=https://twitter.com/#!/frances_encell/status/198771085708230657 AsItSlyCQAAJ4Hq.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: “Me and my beautiful sister in starbucks! :D xxx”.|link=https://twitter.com/#!/frances_encell/status/198771130956398592 AsSn0FzCMAAovfO.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: “Aww just found this photo from my first costume call at Anubis;) #memories #seemslikeyesterday xxx”.|link=https://twitter.com/#!/frances_encell/status/199468796858216449 552840_201183123337363_115454001910276_327866_1329449758_n.jpg|Frances and Hollie Steel :D 385683_188422267946782_686462219_n.jpg 539970_188425207946488_1742106706_n.jpg 536317_186962394759436_1049620017_n.jpg 525523_185069408282068_115454001910276_288013_829374083_n.jpg 575187_188422461280096_1724925205_n.jpg 551538_267696886650374_2136571891_n.jpg 400204_203259909760739_930456869_a.jpg 378583_191699927583404_180316885388375_390002_1154355693_n.jpg 376541_192624784157585_180316885388375_391670_741525601_n.jpg 378119_214540515299345_180316885388375_451642_1720973461_n.jpg AukeNb7CIAIqrag.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: “Hey everyone, this is me celebrating the Queens Jubilee, we’re about to watch some fireworks :) xxx”.|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/209732073827737600 370142_100000659766915_1528188422_n.jpg|She is so beautiful xxx 372253_100000659766915_1574869848_n.jpg Axxan-kCAAATD_J.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: “Hey all, this is me in McDonalds:D i had a milkshake, it was yummy:)xxx”.|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/224153724313010177 AyBOmyWCAAACQ0L.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: “Hey all, today i went on a school trip to Harry Potter World! I loved it! Here’s a picture of me by ‘Privet Drive’ ;D!”.|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/225266409612115968 AyfbeEJCEAE-2W8.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: “Forgot to upload before, here’s another picture of me at Harry Potter World trying some butter beer! ;D #muchlove”.|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/227391615755489280 Ay40p9SCMAATVyR.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: “Off to the York Races with the best friend @holliebeesteel ;D we’re very excited xxx”.|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/229178526463569920 Ay-IFNPCIAEwFdm.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: “Had such a lovely day yesterday at York Races with @holliebeesteel , here is a picture of me by the race course xxx”.|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/229551729044234240 Ay-KLDICUAAXw8X.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: “@holliebeesteel and I yesterday ;D”.|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/229554028437196802 Ay-XeOICYAAPzE9.jpg|Tweeted by “@holliebeesteel”: “Me and @frances_encell at the front entrance of the York Races :) It was a fun day hehe. It was real sunny☀ Hollie Bee♥”.|link=https://twitter.com/holliebeesteel/status/229568651454472192 AzO0sHrCUAAuyh0.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: “@mtrin hahaha i remember that very well;) here’s a picture of me and ‘Mini Alfie’ :)xx”.|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/230726675984437250 AzjrR_sCIAI5Gdm.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: “Hahaha, me when I was little! :Dxxx”.|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/232194075191812098 AzjrwyPCIAETkv5.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: “i still love my corn-on-the-cob ;D”.|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/232194604156461056 AzjsNOLCEAArkN6.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: “last one, i promise! :P”.|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/232195092692209664 AzykOPlCMAIS0MO.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: “Having such a good day with @Sofia_Budgen :D xxx”.|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/233241845319217152 Az8sj7rCIAEldwt.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "@GabciiaGabriela yes very well! here's a picture of @Eugene_Simon and I on my first day xxx".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/233954701467590656 A0F9T8tCQAAZs89.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: “At the Zoo!:)”.|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/234606437261787138 A0mNKnwCAAEgKsp.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: “Wearing @Jarrod_Sammut ‘s hat hahaa:’)”.|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/236875669018116096 A0mefr6CYAAnaC5.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: “With @encellje01 ;) xxx”.|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/236894722604556289 420046_480406131970120_23772782_n.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: “#teamEncell & @Jarrod_Sammut ;)”.|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/236910394076188673 A0vvxM2CcAA pXS.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: “Someone asked me ages ago if i have a picture of me and @BradKavanagh i found this! :) x”.|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/237547033878228993 A1N5JJGCIAEhiaj.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: “With @Sofia_Budgen on the way to Alnwick Castle! Xxx”.|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/239668403143581696 A1N5sz0CQAABj7j.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: “@Sofia_Budgen xxx”.|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/239669015906238464 A1PESZZCIAEgVFf.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: “Me in the scary tunnel at Alnwick Castle! :D”.|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/239751025496563712 A1PEXLfCYAEqZ7y.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: “Me and @Sofia_Budgen with the dragon!:)”.|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/239751107671384067 A1jgRelCQAAorci.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: “Earlier on in costa with @Sofia_Budgen xx”.|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/241189170930925569 A1jgbrrCEAI4qqH.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: “Watching Phantom of the Opera!! I’m singing along to all the songs in my head hahaa;) @Sofia_Budgen xxx”.|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/241189346240237568 A0bgWssCEAALKVM.jpg|Tweeted by “@Sofia_Budgen” on August 16th: “@frances_encell and me shopping in leeds”.|link=https://twitter.com/Sofia_Budgen/status/236122711032741889 IMG-20120823-WA000.jpg|This is “@Sofia_Budgen” Twitter profile picture. Here is a link to her Twitter: https://twitter.com/Sofia_Budgen. I’m assuming she is Frances Encell’s friend. A2HKp_RCEAEDSfS.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: “Me in Monacco:) we stayed in Nice, but we had a day trip to Monacco, and you can see all the ships behind me;-)”.|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/243698677548453889 A2HMh9uCAAAHO9g.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: “This is me chilling on the beach hehee yeah man;) the sun was really bright so i’m squinting but oh well;D”.|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/243700738721710080 A2ndqQUCIAALCSb.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "Me and @HollieBeeSteel on our first day as Year 10 girls!;D #bestfriend".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/245971372667445248 A22IzzsCAAMeCAt.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "Thought you all might like this photo, its from filming season 2 last year... #TeamClarke <3".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/247003978188062720 A26fq1BCYAAcqXH.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "My new twitter picture = @Sofia_Budgen 's photography;) all credit goes to her hehee :P ♥".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/247310587674124289 A3VuXK8CQAAzaDV.jpg|Tweeted by "@Sofia_Budgen": "Found these from the summer, great memories @frances_encell".|link=https://twitter.com/Sofia_Budgen/status/249226698736943104 A3kbW1ZCYAE2-0s.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "Great day at school with @HollieBeeSteel :) found this picture from York Races ages ago aww hehe xxx".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/250261333390548993 A3kbzwmCMAABMc7.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "And this! @HollieBeeSteel #cute xxx ".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/250261830323286016 A4iQJ-HCcAECsxI.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "Here's a picture of me and @HollieBeeSteel at my birthday meal last night aawww<3".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/254611879903784961 A5jUbb5CcAAQowe.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "Spotlight #2".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/259190546378158080 Category:Cast Galleries Category:Galleries